Ossoona
"}} Ossoona is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) title and rank granted to certain Elites that are given Active Camouflage and sent on espionage missions. Rank Unlike most other Covenant rankings, an "Ossoona" is a temporary one bestowed by the Prophets of the Covenant upon specially selected Elite warriors, making it comparable to the typical rank of the Arbiter. Due to a lack of intelligence on the United Nations Space Command, the Prophets have begun to pull a handful of Elites from active duty into temporary service as Ossoonas. To be chosen, an Elite must have the rank of Major. This is because the higher ranking Elites are "worth" more in active duty. Whereas the lower ranking Minor's are considered too untested and liable to either become easily compromised (i.e. detected) or abandon their mission in pursuit of personal glory. The mission of an Ossoona is to collect information on the enemy while avoiding combat. As such, they are equipped with Active Camouflage generators. Many of these Elites feel that there is little honor in such an assignment, but they do as they are told due to their reverence of the Prophets. Covenant leaders also feel, zeal is a quality to be admired, this job would help tame young Elites and help teach them the finer arts of stealth in battle. The title of Ossoona is usually bestowed for a single mission, though a series of missions are sometimes given. Unlike most Elites but similar to Stealth Elites, they do not have a personal energy shield. Instead they have to rely on their Active Camouflage and stealth skills for defense, if they run into a fight and their cover is blown, they are armed with a Plasma Pistol and Plasma Grenades just in case. In fitting with their vulnerability, they are normally slated for non-combat intelligence gathering such as capturing high ranking enemy personnel or equipment such as AI's, weapons, etc. Role During the Covenant attack on Pillar of Autumn over Installation 04 in 2552, Isna 'Nosolee (the only known Ossoona) was made an Ossoona and charged with three missions: *Record footage of the Human ship on his helmet recorder *Capture the Human Artificial Intelligence *Capture senior personnel. Because many Elites were reckless and destroyed everything in their path, the Prophets hoped to learn more about the Humans, including the location of Earth. Even though he was killed (Captain Keyes shot him in the head with a pistol), the attendance of the Ossoona in the life pod Captain Keyes had fled aboard alerted the Covenant to his importance and ensured that they captured him instead of killing him along with his party. Known Ossoonas *Isna 'Nosolee Trivia *The name is likely inspired by the Mayan Ossoona Codex, a particular method of writing that to this day is still little understood. *Ossoona means "Eye of the Prophets" in the Covenant language. Halo: The Flood *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Stealth Elites have no shields, but rather sturdy Active Camouflage. It could be possible that these designated Elites were assigned Ossoonas. *Stealth Elites differ from Ossoonas in the fact that they are used for combat/confrontations with the enemy. Ossoonas are designed to gather information about the enemy. *Though Stealth Elites have Brute counterparts (Brute Stalkers), there is no known Brute "Ossoona" presently. *It is shown in Halo: The Flood that many Elites prefer to be fighting with their comrades rather than be an Ossoona and sneak around which they see as a cowardly act. *Ossoonas can be seen in Halo 2 on Heroic or Legendary difficulty in the level Metropolis in the highway tunnel after a marine offers you a shotgun. They are nearby the closest jackal sniper. There is one on Heroic and two on Legendary. They will not attack you unless their position is revealed or you attack them first. These Elites are not meant for combat as they do not have personal shields. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks